memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Citadel/Chapter One
The allied forces are in orbit around Deep Space 9 for repairs and upgrades, at Quark's bar several Starfleet officers are drinking eating and talking as Captains Martin and Kira are at the bar drinking ales, as Typhuss talks about how frustrating it was handing B'Elanna, Sascha, Kara, and Sarah to Commander Peterson. It was really frustrating, handing my officers to Commander Peterson says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. He needed their experience in fighting the Der'kal not to mention B'Elanna's engineering skills, but before you know it B'Elanna will be wanting to come back to the Intrepid John says as he drinks his ale. Then Tom walks over to them. Guys we've got a problem I was talking to B'Elanna last night and then the starbase came under attack, I think it was the Der'kal Tom says as he looks at them. John looks at him then at Typhuss. I'll prep the Enterprise and go have a look John says as he looks at them and left as Typhuss calms Tom down. Its going to be all right, Tom, B'Elanna is a fighter let's just wait and see what the Enterprise finds, all right says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Tom looks at him. All right Tom says as he sits with Typhuss. At the sector the Enterprise drops out of warp and approaches the starbase as debris is around the starbase from the defense fleet and Der'kal fighters and Federation fighters, on board the starbase Commander Kadan, Lieutenant McCabe, Lieutenant Commander Lefler, and Doctor Crusher beam aboard the starbase and they turn on their SIMs beacons and search for survivors and found half a dozen survivors and beams the wounded to the ship for treatment. In sickbay Captain Martin walks into the bay and sees Commander Peterson at the surgical bay after being treated for broken ribs and a punctured lung as he sees Captain Martin. Commander what happened to your starbase? Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He turns to him. We were attacked by the Der'kal a massive fleet emerged from warp and blasted through our fleet and fighters and captured Commanders Torres, Thrace, Colonel Mackenzie and Major Money we tried to stop them but they were too strong for us Commander Peterson says as he looks at him. Beverly looks at him. John he needs to rest Doctor Crusher says as she looks at him. He leaves sickbay. The Enterprise goes into a great arch and leaps into warp. At Deep Space 9 in Captain Ro's office. What my wife is captured by the Der'kal? Commander Paris says as he looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at him. Yes, Tom but don't worry we'll get her and the others back Captain Martin says as he looks at them. Ro looks at them. Do we know where this base is at? Ro says as she looks at Captain Martin. He leans on the desk. No not a single coordinate grid but we've launched probes to search each grid it could take an hour or a month John says as he looks at Ro and then at Tom. John is walking along the plaza when he sees Typhuss and Kira. Hey guys what's up John says as he walks over to them. Kira looks at him. I just finished my weekly Vedek report and now just relaxing Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss asked him how Tom is doing. John, how is Tom doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. He's all right just worried John says as he looks at them. Kira looks at them. If it was Typhuss I'd go nuts as well Kira says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Tom's not the only one worried about B'Elanna, I am too and I should be out there right now looking for them not here having a good time says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. John looks at him. I know how you feel I was the one who defended her when Admiral Jellico wanted to put her in prison along with the rest of the Maquis that returned with Voyager in 2377 John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. We will rescue all of them, no matter how long it takes says Typhuss as he looks at John.